


我知道你喜欢我

by Shuli_03



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuli_03/pseuds/Shuli_03





	我知道你喜欢我

岳明辉随着巨大的音乐声跳舞，听到吐的主打歌让他对这首歌渐渐烦躁，却还是咬着牙继续练习。

在一旁扣细节的灵超看见他岳叔有点白的脸，立刻听了音乐，小脸一垮:“腰又疼了是不是?”

岳明辉勉强笑笑，用衣服下摆擦了擦衣服，说:“哎呦我没事，练完这一遍咱们就吃饭去啊。”

灵超再清楚不过这个虚伪的中年男子，明明就是腰疼了，还骗人，自己又说不过他，胡噜了一把乱糟糟的头发，啪嗒啪嗒的走出练习室。

不一会儿卜凡拿着膏药贴进来了。

卜凡沉着脸把音乐停了，拉着岳明辉坐下，看着卜凡的脸色，岳明辉识相的没说话，任由自己的小狼狗掀起他的汗津津的衣服给他贴膏药。

冰凉的膏药贴上岳明辉就感觉腰痛好了一点，火辣辣一片被薄荷压下去，呼吸都顺畅不少。

“你这个老岳，一点都不让人省心。”卜凡嘟着嘴巴，大狗子很生气，还不敢对着自家小兔子发脾气，只能自己闷闷的委屈。

岳明辉看见卜凡委屈巴巴的模样有点好笑，立刻爬到身边去安慰，一只手摸着卜凡长起来的头发，调笑说:“怎么啦凡子，生哥哥的气了？”

卜凡不吭声，看着岳明辉点头。

他没有瞒过岳明辉什么，情绪全写在脸上，岳明辉还是个人精，一眼过去就知道卜凡的心情，然后就会跑过去黏糊糊的安慰。

比如现在，岳明辉抱着卜凡的脖子在他脸上亲了一口，小虎牙露出来，笑眯眯的:“哥哥知道啦，下次一定适度练习。”

“你还敢有下次!”卜凡瞪着眼睛，看着岳明辉笑的狡猾，拉过他的手，咬了一口。

卜凡这一下有点疼，岳明辉抽出手的时候虎口都留下牙印了。

“嘛呀，说你是哈士奇你就真的咬人啊。”岳明辉揉着那块皮肤，揉红了一大片。

“你要是再有下次牙印就不是这儿了。”卜凡伸出手在岳明辉脖子上威胁似的点了点，

“哎呀知道啦。”岳明辉拉着卜凡亲的腻乎，他俩好几天没有好好说话了，都是在练习室泡着，趁着休息岳明辉想着多亲几口来弥补一下这几天的少有的肢体接触。

卜凡按着岳明辉的头亲吻，舌头灵活的缠住岳明辉的舌头，发出啧啧的水声。

俩人好久没有这样过了，因为最近太忙了，不是练习室就是跑通告，恋爱都没法好好谈，最多就是在车里拉拉小手，或者练习休息的时候互相靠着喘息。

卜凡亲着亲着手就不老实了，顺着衣服伸进去，熟练的抚摸岳明辉的腰窝，有一下没一下的撩拨。

岳明辉被刺激的一抖，腻乎的开口:“在练习室呢，别了.......”

卜凡喘着粗气，炙热的呼吸打在岳明辉的脖子上，低声说:“哥哥，我想你了。”

岳明辉在其他事情上挺有主见和自制力的，唯独和卜凡上床的时候。

精确计算的脑子经常短路，就像现在一样。

卜凡穿着黑色的羽绒服，把岳明辉抱在自己怀里，一边接吻一边把岳明辉拉到练习室的一个角落。

那是整个练习室的盲角。

卜凡亲的岳明辉腿软，肚子卡在金属栏杆上，脚费力的支撑，卜凡把岳明辉压在身下，长长的羽绒服挡住了下面的一片艳丽风光。

岳明辉的裤子褪到膝盖，股间是卜凡不知道从哪拿来的护手霜，味道香的不行。

被压着的感觉并不好，岳明辉脸色涨的有些红，张牙舞爪的扑着卜凡，“你哥哥要被你压死了，起来点啊！”

卜凡听话的微微起身，岳明辉一口气还没上来就被卜凡的突然侵入失去了呼吸。

“卧槽.....”岳明辉忍不住骂了一声，又爽又疼，果然是太长时间没做了，卜凡进来的一下子他居然忘了呼吸。

岳明辉平稳着呼吸，跟着卜凡动，小狼狗的性器很大，一下下的打在里面，还能擦过前列腺。岳明辉爽的双腿发抖，上半身弯下去，好像挂在了金属栏杆上一样。

卜凡用羽绒服遮住两个人交合的地方，手把着栏杆，把岳明辉完全包裹在自己的身下，狠狠的捅进去。

“啊啊......”岳明辉忍不住喘了两声，随即反应过来这是在练习室，只能捂着嘴，努力不让自己发出声。

但是太舒服了。

岳明辉被卜凡操的都要化了，股间分泌出少许的肠液，混着护手霜，包裹在卜凡的性器上，内壁紧紧的吸着卜凡，肠壁温热柔软，突出的小颗粒被卜凡熟练的照顾。

岳明辉捂着嘴不敢发出呻吟，卜凡却不管那么多，他半拽着岳明辉的头发，刺微的痛感让岳明辉跟着卜凡的动作抬头。

面前的自己是陌生的。

岳明辉的脸对着练习镜，情欲沾满了小脸，眼睛红红的，越看越可怜，越看越想操。

“哥哥你看看自己，有多骚。”卜凡压低了嗓子，用只能他和岳明辉听清的声音说话。

“哥哥你太紧了，夹得弟弟特别疼。”

“哥哥你怎么还出水了？怎么被弟弟操得成女人了？”

卜凡做爱的时候喜欢说这些荤话，岳明辉也爱听，甚至还扭着身体配合。

卜凡掐着岳明辉的臀部，开始疯狂抽插，岳明辉的身体跟着抖动，黏腻拉长的低呼后，岳明辉先射了。

岳明辉射完身体都虚了，没力气的挂在栏杆上，镜子上面有着喷溅的痕迹。

岳明辉有点不好意思，这怎么说也是练习的地方，就这样弄脏了不大好。

岳明辉想着给老板收拾镜子的时候，卜凡感受到身下人的分心。

就狠狠的撞在了前列腺上。

刺激的回魂的岳明辉忍不住低呼，眼睛流出了生理泪水，看好不可怜。

小狼狗的体力是惊人的，岳明辉第二次射精之后，卜凡的性器还插在岳明辉体内，热的吓人。

岳明辉费力的回头看了一眼时间，快五点了，老师要来了。

岳明辉拍着卜凡意识他快点，时间不等人，他们可不能让老师在外面等。

卜凡摇头，他不想射，他没吃饱。

岳明辉急了，可怜巴巴的求饶，他可不想双腿大开的被人发现。

有文化有背景的队长真的受不了这些。

直到俩人砍价还价，岳明辉答应帮卜凡口出来。

岳明辉光着大腿跪在地板上，小心的含住卜凡的性器，小虎牙收着，他怕伤了卜凡。

岳明辉口活很好，不输给内壁的温热让卜凡闷哼一声，手扣着岳明辉的脸，享受身下人的伺候。

顺着马眼舔下去，岳明辉费力的把卜凡的东西全部含在嘴里，脑袋一动一动的，帮卜凡射出来。

卜凡摸着岳明辉的头发，把羽绒服拉紧，不细看真的看不出卜凡胯下面藏着一个人。

卜凡按着岳明辉的头做了几次深喉，刺激的他的性器一跳一跳的。

最后一次深喉卜凡把精液全射到岳明辉的嘴里。

岳明辉咕噜一声全都咽下去了，还张开嘴要卜凡检查。

岳明辉可比卜凡会玩多了，跪在地上仰视这小狼狗，嘴巴因为刚刚口交变的红肿湿润，亮晶晶的，很诱人。

卜凡差点又硬了。

把羽绒服脱了盖在地上的人的身上，落荒而逃。

岳明辉把裤子刚穿上，卜凡就拿着纸巾进来，看都不看岳明辉一眼，开始擦镜子。

岳明辉还盖着卜凡的羽绒服，笑眯眯的打理好自己就扑上去从背后抱住卜凡，舔了一口卜凡的小耳朵。

“我们凡子害羞啦。”

卜凡的耳朵唰的就红了。

岳明辉笑的像只偷了腥的猫，挂在卜凡身上不下来，把卜凡弄的摇摇晃晃，眼看着俩人都要倒了，卜凡反手拍了岳明辉屁股一下，不像泄欲，像调情。

卜凡扔了纸巾抱住还在撒娇的岳明辉，无奈的叹口气，自家队长就是这样，吃饱喝的了就一黏着你，腻乎的不行。

“You are my star。”

卜凡难得说了一句情话，还是英文，他也不知道怎么就想到了。

“You are my sun。”

纯正的英音被岳明辉咬在嘴里别有味道。

你是我的星光，在我不可人知的的暗夜里布满微光。

你是我的太阳，在我清晨醒来就已经是温暖的存在。

总说我爱你太肤浅。

那你就听听我的心跳吧，看见你的时候啊，我都没有办法控制了。


End file.
